dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Death Saucer
& or |similar='Destructo Disk Spirit Ball' }} Death Saucer (追跡気円斬, Tsuiseki KienzanDragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, 1992 or 追尾気円斬, Tsuibi Kienzan; lit. "Chasing Energy Circle Razor") is a chasing energy disk attack developed by Frieza. It is an improved version of Krillin's Destructo Disk technique. Overview The main difference between the Death Saucer and Destructo Disk is that the Death Saucer can be controlled by the creator to change direction (although it is possible that, without telekinesis, it is nothing more than a red Destructo Disk, given the fact that when Frieza broke eye contact, the disk could no longer be controlled). Also the colors and abilities are different. It has a red central disk, with a sharp "edge" of purple/pink ki around it. The Death Saucer can be created in pairs, and is able to lock onto the ki signature of a target. As long as the original user maintains their concentration, the Death Saucer will continue to follow the victim. Once concentration lapses, the attack can wind up anywhere. This is one of the final attacks used by Frieza in his battle against Goku (with You Will Die By My Hand!); Goku initially attempts to trick Frieza into getting hit by his own attack by flying at him and then pulling up at the last second, but Frieza deduces what Goku planned to do and pulls it up at the last second. However, he ends up hitting an afterimage left by Goku instead, the latter apparently having anticipated the possibility of it failing. It ultimately backfires though, as Goku is able to get the disk to slice Frieza in half (though Goku did try to warn him to get out of the way). In the anime, Cell is also shown to use the Death Saucer attack during the Cell Games. Cell can use both Kienzan and Tsuibi Kienzan (as he possesses Frieza's DNA). Krillin, not having witnessed Frieza use it due to his second death beforehand, initially believed that Cell had somehow modified his ability himself. Cell refers to the attack as Kienzan Disks, a reference to the original Japanese name of Destructo Disk. In Dragon Ball GT, Frieza uses the attack again when he fights Goku in Hell, only to have it backfire at him again with much less effort required from Goku. In the anime, this variation is colored purple with a red center. Appearances in Video Games It is one of 100% Power Frieza's super attacks in fighting games such as Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden and Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu. Keeping with his attacks' "death" theme, like his Death Beam and Death Ball, it is called Death Saucer (デスソーサー) in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, the ''Raging Blast'' games, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, and Death Slicer in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. The attack is called Frieza Cutter in Super Dragon Ball Z. In the Raging Blast games, Cell uses the homing purple discs in his Perfect Form, also named "Death Saucer". Character meaning * 追 (Tsui) = Chase * 尾 (Bi) = Tail * 追尾 (tsuibi) = Tracking / pursuing * 気 (Ki) = Energy * 円 (En) = Circle * 斬 (Zan) = Slice; behead; kill Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques